The present invention relates to an identification tag for various size lube oil plugs for mobile vehicles. Mobile vehicles such as medium and heavy duty trucks and school buses require lube oil plugs which must be labeled. The labeling provides warnings on the proper lubricants to use or not use in the system. The plugs have a square upper end with a receiving slot or groove at the same height on all four sides of the upper end. The tags are engaged to the plugs at the groove on the upper end at the receiving slot. At least two different diameter size plugs are required for medium and heavy duty truck vehicles. Although seemingly trivial the installation of tags on these plugs can go array during vehicle construction, resulting in rework and extra costs. The lube oil plug identification tag is safer to install due to its materials and shape. These properties also make it considerably easier to install. The Fit All identification tag has a mounting hole with an intentional flash in each comer. Each side to the hole has a flap with a living hinge adjacent. The living hinges run between the flashes.